Such a technique is disclosed to divide or split document data, when the number of pages to be included in an image file for read data is input, based on the input number of pages, and to generate image files that, in total, contain the input number of pages.
After users instruct the division or split of the document data, the users may wish to check a division or split result. Users may wish to check whether a division or split result that is not intended is brought about, for example, with the input of wrong number of pages.
To check the division result, the generated image file needs to be opened according to the above-described technique. Separately from the input of the number of pages, users need to open the image file, which will lead to inconvenience to the users.